What Power is This?
by Quistis is the Greatest
Summary: Vegeta cn finally destroy his rival witg SS3 Power. Who can stop him? You'll be surprised who tries!


What Power is this?  
  
They were all without minds. Just like that spineless Tien. It had been 7 years since they left the "Earth's Special Forces." He had watched them defeat the Androids, Buu, Frieza. He watched through Tien's clone the destruction of Cell. They were strong. But none matched him. He watched their power climb into the hundred thousands, millions, tens of millions, some even reached a few hundred million. But Vegeta.   
  
...Poor... Vegeta. He was never satisfied. He was almost as powerful as "Kakarot." He could crush his two sons like nothing. Krillin and Piccolo never even came close. How could he still crave more? He would upset the balance. He was planning. The others were so... trusting. Pitifully trusting. They would not see him slaughter Goku and his sons in their sleep. They would not comprehend the suffering he would place on them all. But I could. He could see the future. His training granted him more power than anything he had ever dreamed of. He wanted to be powerful. But none could imagine his true power. Had the universe seen a... a... damn it. What am I? Who... am I? "Tien, were leaving now." He had to save them before Vegeta made an earth-shattering mistake.  
  
  
"What the Hell?" shouts a confused Goku. "That's... the largest power.... I have ever felt in my life!" Gohan, come with me! Goten stay inside with your mother! NOW!" Goku blasts of into the forest, turning pale as he flies alongside his son. Exchanging a glance, both fret in grim determination as Goten rockets past them.  
  
Piccolo looks up from his meditation. A pain so intense strikes him he can no longer hold his levitation, and he thuds to the ground. "Oh my God!!" he gasps, "that is a power level I am sensing!" He gains control of his composure and jets off to find the source.   
  
  
Hmmm... So they finally come. It only took a little of Tien's power. "Tien, enough! Calm yourself." The immense dust cloud settles, and rocks come tumbling to the ground around Tien. Smirking, he wipes himself off and mutters, "Piccolo is here." The soft sound of Namekian boots hitting the ground pierces the air. The green figure smiles in surprise. "Tien! Chowzu! I can't believe your here!" After a strong embrace from each, he eyeballs Tien. "That was you, that power?" seeming disgruntled, he continues, "I can't believe you've grown so strong. Vegeta will have a fit! How are you coming along little one?" Keeping a steel glare, Chowzu is interrupted before word by a couple Saiyans falling from the sky. Goku and Gohan, followed by a little Goten land in the middle of clearing.   
  
"Wow dad! That was Tien!! Who is the clown? He's cute!" Goten walks over to the smiling Chowzu.   
  
"I am Chowzu. And you are Goten. Goku has done very well for himself I see!" A sudden urgency sweeps them all. "I came here to bring warning." A laser like stare rips through the noise, holding all silent. "Vegeta is... not one of you." Startled, the warriors step back. "He is only here to kill you, Goku. He is training even now. I have shielded Tien's power from him now, so we are safe for the time being. He is planning to kill you Goku, surprised and disbelieving or not."   
  
A long silence was broken by Piccolo. "How do you know this Chowzu?... He is for our side now. He has changed. And besides, we are to strong all together."   
  
Chowzu frowns. "Are you that strong in your sleep Piccolo? As I recall, even Nameks sleep."  
  
"He would not do as you say"  
  
"ENOUGH! He will, I have foreseen it! I hold more power than you can possibly imagine! Do not tempt my vengeance!"  
  
Taken aback the warriors all step back from Chowzu and Tien. Goku speaks quietly to the others, "He is right. Remember Tien's power? Chowzu has trained him. They are both stronger than all of us combined. There is nothing we can do." Stepping back, he beckons Chowzu. "Tell us what we can do."   
  
"Kill him," Chowzu states simply. Taken aback once more, the others glance around. "We can not, Chowzu." Sighing knowingly, Chowzu flails his little arms around. "Fine, I will do it myself." Flying off before any can protest, they watch as he sails away. Goku turns to Tien. "He's changed Tien... He's a warrior now. He was always behind us. He has no experience. What can we do?" "The only thing we can, Goku. Hope he was right about Vegeta."  
  
Prince Vegeta, the mightiest Saiyan, steps out onto a rocky overhang. Overlooking the canyon, he begins to ponder. Ponder on what today will bring. Oh yes. Today! What a glorious day! Ha! After 7 years of constant traning, killing his son, and the rigorous routine, he was ready! He had hidden it long enough! He could show Goku His true power. Super Saiyan Level 3! Just like him! But first, there was the power. The only power that stood in his way. Whoever it was, he was out to kill him. He could sense it. It must be Goku. Maybe, just maybe, he was not as ignorant as he though. But he didn't underestimate him. He was still stronger. Just a little closer, and he could sense all his power... "WHAT!?!?" No frickin way! There was no way in any universe that was who he thought it was! His Saibamen had almost killed him! He was destroyed by Nappa! This one could never even hit a million! But... but it really was! What the hell? A frickin clown was what stood in his way? This is too easy! He took off into the sky to head him off.  
  
Oh Vegeta. Your poor feeble mind does not comprehend. I am a God! I am here to destroy you. Can I not read your thoughts? Poor Vegeta.  
  
Tien looks up. "It has begun."  
  
  
  
Vegeta flies up into the air, expecting to confront the would be assassin. Chowzu flies right into his path. They stare each other face to face for a few seconds, seeming like an eternity, and then part a few feet. "So, it is you. The one reading my thoughts. The one in my head. You are nothing but a nuisance. Get out of my way and I will not kill you until the very end." states Vegeta matter-of-factly. Chowzu replies viciously, "We shall see, traitor, who does the killing." Throwing the first punch, Vegeta lands a right jab on Chowzu's small lip. It has no effect what so ever. Chowzu smiles. "So, that is how it will be?" Before Vegeta can blink, a fist is lodged in his breastbone. "Gaaahh!!" The familiar yellow aura surrounds him and he ascends to SS 2. Smacking Chowzu toward the ground, he immediately follows and sends a kick to... no one. "Oomph!" A huge blow rebounds off the back of his head. [Whoosh] He ducks a kick and catches a punch, only to receive a blow to the upper thigh. "AHHH!!" He gives Chowzu a long wide-eyed stare. "What the hell is your problem? You punched me in the ass!!" [WHAM!] He kicks Chowzu hard, and the clown-like figure flies through the air and crashes into the cliff-side. Dust and rocks rain down, and Vegeta peers into the hole. He-he. He charges up a fair sized energy blast, and then lets it off into the hole. Whoa. Now a rather large hole. Looking in he says, "Well, I guess he WAS just bluffing. But damn it he punches hard!" Rubbing his bottom, he starts to fly away.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha!! He Ha HOOOO!! Hee hee, ha ha!! A maniacal laughter echoes around the canyon. Chowzu watches Vegeta freeze and turn. Oh, this was fun! Raising a hand, he catches a mental snare around Vegeta. Flicking his wrist, he sends him plummeting to the ground. Wow. That was quite the impact. He wasn't sure if it was the rocks or the completely off-guard Vegeta cracking and crunching. Flying towards him, he shouts an attack-initiating phrase, "Hasshuken!"  
  
  
My God, his arms were spinning like nuts! What the hell? There were eight of them!  
Who was this freak? "Jinruizetsumetsukogeki!" shouts the enraged super Saiyan. A huge energy field surrounds him, protecting him from the psychotic earthling's flying limbs. A HUGE energy field. It begins to expand. And grow. With each passing second, it becomes more intense. "He, your dead now little one."   
  
Fascinated by the awesome power, Chowzu stops to watch the aura around Vegeta grow. Grow alarmingly large. "AHH!" He throws up an arm to shield himself from the sudden onslaught of power. A massive fleet of energy bolts fly into the sky. Turning nimbly and swiftly they rain down upon Chowzu. Detonation was deafeningly loud.  
  
"Oh, what a pity" thought Vegeta. That was all the fun the little guy would have. "Not so Vegeta!" Whipping around, he sees a little silhouette among the clouds. Flying downward, it came upon him swiftly. "Oomph!"  
  
Chowzu thought as he hit him, "Does he not yet realize my power?" Pumping more and more mental energy into his ki, he enrages himself with an attack that was sure to scare Vegeta.  
  
Punching back, Vegeta realized something. He still had a trump card. He could turn SS3 at any time. Maybe he could just wait a little longer.   
  
Oh yes Vegeta. You do have a trump card. But so do I! "Kaioken attack, times 10!"   
  
"AHHHH!!" Horrible memories of Kakarot defeating him flashed back to him. This could not be! There was no way it could be! This was CHOWZU!!! He can't, he just... [whump!] A blow lands on Vegeta, pummeling him to the ground. A force-fed his fear. It was Chowzu. He was amplifying his fear. No. He can't. He can't lose.Ohh, the pain. He couldn't do it like this... "GRAAAAAAGH.... UUUUHHHH... HA!" A red fire surrounds Vegeta, encasing him in power. What a feeling! "AHHH!!" A pain surrounded him, and the power exploded through him. "HYEEEEE!" Oh yes! It always felt odd to have so much hair, but it brought much power he could barley contain it. He faced Chowzu. Vegeta was short, but he sure was impressive looking to the little warrior. Especially at SS level 3.  
  
My God. His power almost matched his. He had not control over his psychic powers, but his physical powers were truly immense. This was a bigger deal than he thought. But still, he could take him. He had to, or the future of the earth was at stake. Charging at him, Chowzu darts behind Vegeta. Ah crap! He as to fast! He darts above, then below, off to the side, and blocks a few blows. "Damn it!" Chowzu couldn't keep the Kaioken up any more. He could not compete physically. Yet. Flying away, he blasts Vegeta off into the cliff-side with a flicker of telepathy. Pushing hard, he grinds him into the rock wall. This was his chance. Reaching deep within himself he accesses his full power, bringing it to his hands, he focuses on his whole self. Spreading the power, pushing it... nurturing it. About half of it flowed through his blood now, through his muscles, his hands, even his Ki. He was powerful. Glowing blue, he smiles at Vegeta, grinning from ear to ear. "Super Saiyan? Can you handle a Super Psycho!?!" Charging furiously, he blasts a Ki shot and dives into a fury of arms and legs.  
  
In and out, block and attack. Up and down. Vegeta poured in the heat, but the little warrior kept up. In fact, he had to push to keep up with him! There were no weak blows or distracting shots, each punch and kick would have maimed him if he let his guard down! But he was hitting hard too. Sooner or later someone would give. [Whoosh whoosh, whack! whoosh, smack-a-smack-a-smack-a, whoosh] it went on forever, each warrior wanting to gain a right to defeat he other. [BAM!] A big blow lands on Chowzu. A spatter of blood lands itself onto Vegeta's lower lip. The taste of blood pushed him on. [WHACK] A huge hit slammed into Chowzu hard. "Kaaa...meh...ha...meehh... HA!" A beam blasts into Chowzu's descending bodied. Plummeting even faster from the large blast, Chowzu hits the ground with a massive crater left behind.  
  
"Enough," thought Chowzu. [CRACK] An audible smash hit Vegeta in the face, breaking open the skin. Another stream of blood lands on each warrior. Not missing beat, Vegeta backed off, getting ready to access his Ki. [Thump! Thump!] More invisible Ki smashed Vegeta around like a rag doll. "AHHH!" A blast fried Chowzu in the left side. A powerful blast. He could no longer see, a huge explosion was laying waste to all around them. Sensing Vegeta, he grabbed him with his mind and hurled him to the ground. Chowzu followed while crashing Dodonpas collided with the blasts Vegeta sent up at him.  
  
Oh, he just doesn't quit. I think it's time. I need to do all I can, right now. Now...or Never.  
  
Looking down, Chowzu saw Vegeta's arm outspread. He could not here what he was saying, but he saw his lips with farsight. "fin-uhl flaz?" [Gasp!] Final Flash! Pointing a two fingers to his head, he drew all the power he had left into a special attack. One that would surely defeat Vegeta. Or at least his mind. Projecting into his mind a certain name...  
  
Frieza...beam... "NOOOOOO!" It had killed him once before! There was no way! This was the worst day of his life! He was trembling like a coward! He had to press on! He almost lost his control on the power. Almost. Keep charging Vegeta, just keep it up. That was what he had to tell himself.  
  
"AHHH!! AHHHHHHH!" It was close, almost ready! Holy crap Vegeta had a lot of power into that one! He would lose! He began drawing power from Vegeta's orb of ki with his mind into his.  
  
Oh God, he is stealing my power. I have to let it off now!! Kakarot, I will live to kill you!! "GRAHAAHH!" A hugely massive beam extended into the sky, streaking towards its target.   
  
"HEEEEE!" A beam of pure Ki extended toward the massive final flash coming for Chowzu. [BAAM!] They collided. Not this. He poured all he had into the beam. He fought back and fourth with Vegeta.  
  
"AHHHH!" thought Vegeta. The beams bounced back and fourth. "AHHH!" He poured more into it. More. MORE!!   
  
"Now!" he thought. He projected a sense of victory in Vegeta's head, which was very willing to accept. Chowzu jumped as far as he could away from the blast and flew at top speed away from the scene. Faster!! FASTER!!  
  
"Yes, I am gaining!" Gaining fast! He had given up! With one final pump, he blew it into the target! [huh?] But, he could not sense him! Where had he, oh no. [BOOOOMMMM!] the detonation engulfed him. He smelled something. Something acrid... Like defeat. Or maybe the skin burning off his flesh. "so this is the end... a ... a clown...  
  
"Not yet Vegeta. I can not kill you like this." Pouring power into his healing ability, he focuses on Vegeta. Regenerating his flesh. He sucked Vegeta's power from him to heal his own body. More power drained from Vegeta. More healing power spread through him. Until finally Vegeta understood. He was stealing his power. The power he had worked for all his life. The princes pride. Until only Vegeta stood staring. Only Vegeta. Not a super Saiyan. Only, Vegeta. Powerless.   
  
"KAKAROT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! WITH YOUR LIFE!! I SWEAR IT!!  
  
  
Waddaya think?I like the ending. Sorry all you Vegeta fans. I would love to here some reviews. I have no idea where this idea came from, but I am fairly happy with the result. I wanna know what you think. Thanx for reading. 


End file.
